Protection from a Child
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Touya lost and is a prisoner in N's castle. NxTouya, slash, malexmale relationship
1. Chapter 1

The two pairs of eyes watched him sympathetically and in silent understanding. Touya took a sip of his sweet, sugar-filled peppermint tea, his head turned away so he didn't have to look at them. They were wonderful ladies but he hated having anyone's pity.

Who would've thought he would ever live in a castle? N's castle to be exact. Well, he wasn't exactly living here. He was a prisoner.

He was feeling so confident after defeating the Elite Four. Perhaps too confident as he recklessly made his way to the very top of the building. His Pokemon were at full health and looking back on it he was sure they could've beat everyone.

_He_ was the one who messed up.

Touya jumped when he heard a familiar sound right behind him. The Shadow Triad had materialized like the sneaky ninjas they were. Touya thought they were sort of cool when he first met them. Now they were starting to get on his nerves.

"Come."

That was all they should have to say. Touya gripped at his cup, scared to let go. One of the women spoke up.

"It's a bit early, isn't it? I'm sure Master N will understand if he stays just a little bit longer to finish his tea. I was hoping I could get the young boy to try some of my Pecha berry cake-"

"Master N says he can only have one sweet a day," one of the ninjas explained before turning back to Touya, "Come."

They were already getting impatient, Touya could tell. He got out of his chair and let them take him to his room. It was conveniently (or not) right beside N's room. They were tailgating him so he couldn't backtrack. When he entered his room, the door promptly closed and the clicking of the lock rang in his ears as always.

Touya felt for his empty belt and wondered how his Pokemon were doing without him. N had took them and left them under Team Plasma's care. The original plan was to set them free but they refused, a bit to N's surprise.

The room had a giant flat-screen t.v. with a Wii hooked up and all the games Team Plasma could get their hands on. There were posters of some of Touya's favorite Pokemon on the walls, though how N knew which ones were his favorite, he shuddered to think. There was his favorite Dragon type, Deino. His favorite Ice type, Weavile. His favorite Bug type, Heracross. And a Pikachu poster.

He loved Pikachu but he could never understand why his own region was so obsessed with it. After all, they weren't native to the Unova region. Poor Emolga needs more love.

"Hello."

The sudden voice startled Touya into jumping. Turning around, he found N right by the door. How does he manage to sneak up on him like that? The green haired teen walked towards him.

"Zekrom and Reshiram have been most helpful in the makings of the ideal world. There have been reportings of trainers releasing their Pokemon. We have a long ways to go but it's still a very promising start. One day all Pokemon will be free and no human will mistreat them ever again."

Touya flinched a bit. N looked at him expectingly, so Touya decided it was safe to speak.

"I haven't met very many trainers who mistreat their Pokemon," he argued, "I've even seen rough looking bikers who would do anything for their Pokemon."

"Nothing can come good out of imposing your will on Pokemon."

They had this argument so many times before. Then again, perhaps it wasn't even an argument if neither side will consider what the other said. Still, that's how things have been working for them this past month.

"The Pokemon don't have to obey their trainers. They choose to."

"...And they choose to be captured and held inside those Pokeballs? They choose to be imprisoned?" N glared.

"You talk like you haven't imprisoned anyone," N made a motion to defend himself against this statement but Touya stopped him, "If you hate the idea of someone being imprisoned, then you'll let me go."

When N's lips thinned and his eyes glowered, Touya knew he was in trouble. The green haired teen huffed once, strode towards Touya's Hypno-print bed and sat on it with his arms crossed. Stubborn, as always.

Touya stayed silent as N sulked. Eventually, N regained his composer and stood up once more.

"The makings of a new world is a hazardous process. Don't you see that you're only safe here? There will more rebels against Team Plasma and I don't want you to accidentally get hurt."

"Why," Touya closed his eyes and sighed, "Why do you want to protect me so much? What's so special about me? Why do I matter more than other people?"

He didn't mean for his voice to rise but he couldn't help it. The idea that he was safely tucked away with a 200,000 Pokedollar Wii and gourmet meals, while everyone else was facing all the chaos head on, made his head spin. Team Plasma was quickly gaining in strength and numbers. Before long not even all the gym leaders and the champion combined will be able to stop them. What's going to happen to his mother? Bianca and Cheren? Professor Juniper?

N's expression softened. He looked at Touya knowingly and gave the younger boy a small, sad smile. Touya didn't have time to react as the green haired teen wrapped his arms around him like he was a Pokemon using Bind. Touya felt a chill down his spine when N buried his chin into his shoulder.

"You don't know how wonderful you are. Sometimes I wonder if you are even human or an innocent Togepi in disguise."

Touya wanted to push away. Oh, he so wanted to! But that would either anger N or make him hold on tighter.

Innocent. If there was anyone on earth who was innocent and naive it would be N. Touya was sure of it. Yet the teen's childishness wasn't enough to bring him comfort as N hugged him.

"Don't ever change," he said it gently but like an order, "I'll keep you safe from the world forever so you never change."

If only Touya had Unfezant so he could Fly far away from here. He shuddered when N kissed his cheek softly.

"Play with me," the teen whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

N kissed Touya on the neck gently, so gently. He then went for Touya's jaw. Then a soft kiss on the nose.

"Let's play Pokemon," he whispered, "I'll be Raichu and I just used Sweet Kiss on you."

And with that, N leaned over and planted a firm, possessive kiss on Touya's lips. The younger boy flushed as he felt his body heat up, his heart pumping faster than normal. Touya stood motionless with wide eyes. N didn't seem to notice. He withdrew his head and gave Touya's nose a lick with a flick of his tongue. Touya shuddered.

"C-Can Raichu learn Lick?" he stammered.

N's gaze traveled up toward the ceiling, showing that he was thinking.

"I don't know. But I know that Pansage can. I'll be Pansage. I'll trap you with my Vine Whip-" and then he picked Touya up bridal style, "and throw you up high."

He tossed the younger male onto the bed. Touya yelped as he landed softly. N smiled and jumped onto the bed as well. He laughed like a child as he began bouncing up and down, his face not showing a trace of seriousness.

Touya just stared at him until N ran out of energy. The green haired teen was out of breath by the time he stopped bouncing. He turned to Touya with a big smile on his face.

"Okay. Now I'm Munna and I use Attract. Now you have to kiss me."

The younger boy blushed. N really was handsome but that wasn't the only reason Touya had these unexplained feelings for him. N's extreme love for Pokemon touched Touya's heart. Even though he disagreed with him about Pokemon trainers, he knew that deep down N just wanted to make the world a better place.

And what was wrong with that?

Touya scooted closer to N and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. N laughed softly to himself.

"You're too cute."

Suddenly, N got off the bed. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

"Well, I guess it's about time to go to sleep. Will you be okay? You won't stay up all night thinking again, will you? If you want, I can get a Pokemon to help you fall asleep."

Touya shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight N."

The older boy nodded in understanding, then turned to leave. But before he reached the door, Touya called out for him. N, who was so willing to help Touya with any little thing, responded without hesitation.

"Yes? What is it?"

Touya was frowning, his head bowed down. He bit his bottom lip nervously before gathering the courage to look at N in the eye.

"Can I see my Pokemon tomorrow? Please?"

N's happy smile fell. He gave Touya a disapproving glance.

"They're not yours. You don't own them."

Touya bent his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Can I see my friends? Please?"

N's expression softened. His eyes stared kindly at the distraught ex-trainer. Touya was a gift from Arceus, N decided. All for him. Touya was all for him.

And he loved making Touya happy. Touya was not like other trainers. He loved his Pokemon, even N could see that. Touya always gave his Pokemon credit when they won a battle and never blamed them when they lost. Touya made sure his Pokemon ate well, slept well and didn't push themselves too hard. Touya deserved to see them.

"Alright. You may. I'll come by around two tomorrow and bring you to them. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

A heartwarming smile spread through Touya's face and it made N's knees weak just looking at it. He did it. He made Touya happy. He loved making Touya happy.

But admittedly, he was a little jealous of Touya's Pokemon since they also made him happy. In the back of his mind, only he should make Touya happy.

But it was nonsense to be jealous of Pokemon. N shook the thoughts out of his head.

x

Darumaka punched the metal door for the thousandth time. He grunted when it failed to budge. Serperior raised his nose in disdain, all the while watching the other Pokemon's fruitless efforts.

"You're only going to tire yourself out again. Forget it, they've locked us up tight."

The Fire type glared at Serperior.

"Are you saying we should just give up?"

"I'm saying we should think before we act. Something very hard for you to do, I know."

Darumaka's flames ignited in anger. Simipour got between them. She hated it whenever they fought.

"That's enough you two. Touya is counting on us. N has him trapped somewhere."

"And he might kill him," Darumaka added with dread in his voice.

It was such a strong statement that Simipour took a step back. She held her hands to her chest.

"You don't really think-"

"No. He won't," Serperior interrupted, "Believe me. I've seen the look on N's face. I know how he feels about Touya. He won't kill him."

"What are you talking about?"

Darumaka's question went unanswered. Serperior just closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"As long as he's alive, he'll find a way to help us. If we can just make our escape, we can come back with reinforcements. There's no way N and Team Plasma can handle all the Gym Leaders in Unova and the Elite Four," Unfezant chimed in.

Simipour was grateful that Unfezant hadn't given up hope. Darumaka hadn't either. But Serperior had been acting strange since they got captured. It was almost like he already gave up. Simipour turned her head towards Galvantula and Exadrill. They had both been sitting quietly in the corner, not making a sound. What did they think of the situation?

A yawn escaped Serperior's mouth.

"It's time to go to bed. I will retire for the night. Don't wake me."

Darumaka growled at how laid-back the Grass type was. He had it in mind to burn him up but he controlled his anger just enough not to do that. The last thing they needed was a weakened team member.

What they needed now was a miracle.

* * *

Finally updated. So sorry for the wait. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. It makes me happy. =D


End file.
